Existing methods and systems for providing network access are inadequate for meeting the needs of current, and next-generation electronic networks. Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.